Un día en Inazuma
by BakoNya
Summary: Serie de Dribles donde se vera a los personajes de IE y OC'S haciendo todo tipo de locuras y estupideces solo para divertirse - Uso de OC'S sin limite - Capitulo 7 "Susto en Halloween"
1. Chapter 1

**Holis :3 debo decir que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, sin saber el porque o el que me motivo o en que me inspire, simplemente escribirlo y ya**

 **_Attakai: Y es la primera vez que no tengo queja, ya que aparecí yo en este primer capitulo**

 **Bueno, explicare un poco de que va esto, sera una serie de dribles en los que no solo incluiré a los personajes de IE sino que ademas incluiré a todos los OC que me quieran enviar, claro, no todos en un capitulo pero aparecerán eso es seguro**

 **_Attakai: en esta historia haremos cosas absurdas, locas y estúpidas, sera divertido**

 **Exacto tsundere, asi que les dejamos el primer capitulo esperando que les guste, y de antemano le agradezco a Kira 4-Hundred por permitirme usar al pequeño Marshall en la realización de este primer capitulo**

* * *

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **"El balón de Endou"**

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

El castaño de la banda naranja se encontraba saliendo de casa camino a la escuela, como siempre jugaba con su balón mientras caminaba, sonreía sin dejar de driblar el balón, miro de reojo a su amigo peli-azul que corría detrás de él

\- Buenos días Endou – saludo el peli-azul

\- Buenos días Kaze… - sin querer dio un mal golpe al balón, el cual salió rodando hacia la avenida provocando que se alterara y saliera corriendo detrás de él, dejando atrás a su compañero de orbes avellana que lo miro mientras una gotita recorría su nuca al verlo alejarse corriendo

El balón seguía rodando, al llegar a una calle que iba cuesta abajo tomo algo más de velocidad, el castaño corría con desesperación detrás de él, sin fijarse por donde iba, tropezó y cayó estampando el rostro en el suelo, miro su balón dirigirse hasta su amigo peli-negro que iba junto a su pequeña hermana

\- ¡Attakai, detenlo! – le grito con fuerza, llamando la atención del chico que por voltear a verlo dejo pasar el balón y este siguió rodando por la calle - ¿Porque no lo detuviste? – se acercó con el rostro enrojecido por el golpe que se había propinado, el de anteojos lo miro un momento

\- No sé de qué diablos estás hablando – respondió y volvió la vista al frente para seguir su camino, el castaño se quedó parado ahí por un momento antes de recordar que su amado balón se había ido cuesta abajo por la avenida, corrió y sin querer empujo al peli-negro haciendo que se estrellara contra un poste, el chico fue rodeado enseguida por un aura oscura y ante los ojos de su hermana menor salió corriendo atrás del castaño – ¡pagaras por esto castaño cabeza de aire!

El castaño volvió la vista y mirando la molesta y homicida mirada de su amigo acelero un poco más el paso, esta vez no por su balón, sino para salvar su vida, acelero pasando a Goenji y Kidou que caminaban mientras hablaban y que de casualidad habían recogido el balón cuando bajaba

\- ¡Hey! ¡Endou! – lo llamaron pero el chico no les prestó atención, después vieron al peli-negro pasar a su lado completamente molesto, ambos chicos suspiraron y comenzaron a correr detrás de ellos para evitar que el capitán de su equipo fuera asesinado

El castaño volvió una vez más la vista hacia atrás, parecía que el peli-negro estaba poseído pues no se detenía por nada ni por nadie, su aura era tan amenazante que las personas instantáneamente se quitaban de su camino, soltó un grito de nena cuando vio que se acercaba más a él, con intensión de perderlo dio vuelta en una calle, cosa que no funciono, miro y el chico de orbes oscuros seguía corriendo atrás de él

\- Déjame – tiro un basurero que estaba ahí, un par de macetas y una bicicleta que Attakai esquivo con facilidad, saco de su mochila los libros y poco a poco se los fue lanzando, uno a uno caían cerca del peli-negro que recogía algunos y se los lanzaba de vuelta, su camino lo llevo hasta donde cierto peli-azul salía de su casa junto a su hermana, los paso de largo al igual que los otros tres, ambos miraron curiosos la escena

\- Apuesto mi semana a que lo alcanza – Shiokaze sonrió y miro a su hermano que comenzó a caminar de nuevo con las manos en la nuca

\- Ambos sabemos que lo alcanzara, así que la apuesta no vale en este caso – la chica rio un poco por lo bajo antes de seguirlo de nuevo y dirigirse ambos a la escuela

Endou se acercaba cada vez más a la escuela y sabía que una vez ahí el peli-negro se tendría que detener con esa idea que tenía acerca de matarlo, salto un par de arbustos y vio su salvación frente a él, la puerta de la escuela donde por casualidad ya estaba Kazemaru, siguió corriendo cuando algo lo golpeo en la cabeza, miro al frente el objeto y era su amado balón, gateo hasta donde estaba y lo abrazo

\- Creí que te había perdido – frotaba el balón contra su mejilla cuando vio una sombra cubriéndolo por completo, con temor volvió la vista encontrándose con el peli-negro tronando sus nudillos, miro la vida pasar frente a sus ojos, se cubrió con el balón preparándose para lo que fuera, sin embargo solo le quito el balón

\- ¿Q-Que haces? – pregunto mirando nervioso al peli-negro

\- Esto te duele más que un golpe – sin piedad alguna el peli-negro lanzo el balón del castaño hacia la secundaria que estaba cerca de ahí, con ojos como platos el de la banda naranja miro hacia donde se había dirigido el balón, el de anteojos palmeo sus manos antes de encaminarse a la escuela y fue detenido por algo que sujetaba sus pies – ¿ahora qué quieres? – miro de reojo al castaño que lo sujetaba para impedirle caminar

\- Ayúdame a recuperarlo – pidió con ojos llorosos, Attakai siguió tratando de caminar hacia la escuela – te daré esto y más si me ayudas – miro de nuevo a su amigo que había sacado una gran barra de chocolate pensó un momento y minutos después ambos se encontraban saltando la reja de la escuela vecina

\- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto – se quejaba el de orbes oscuros que seguía de cerca al castaño

Endou caminaba pegado a la pared con dos ramas de árbol delante suyo en un fallido intento de camuflaje, mientras Attakai caminaba y lo miraba como si fuera un tonto, suspiro y vio a un par de chiquillos pasando y se acercó a ellos

\- Oigan, no han visto un balón un poco gastado – ambos pequeños se miraron entre si y uno señalo las canchas que había más atrás

Endou corrió hacia donde habían señalado y vio a un chico castaño jugando con él, se lanzó sobre el chico y le quito el balón

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ese es mío! – se quejó el pequeño de orbes azules que se cristalizaron

\- Claro que no – en un gesto infantil Endou le mostro la lengua y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un chico de cabello plateado y orbes verdes que se veía por demás inocente

\- Le dijo que ese balón era de él – se cruzó de brazos inflando las mejillas, el de la banda naranja rio ante el rostro del chico y le revolvió el cabello antes de pasarlo de largo, irritado y sonrojado el peli-plateado se acercó a su brazo y lo mordió, haciendo que soltara el balón

\- Corre Ryuto – le dijo y tomando el balón ambos menores se fueron corriendo, mientras el castaño miraba su ahora lastimado brazo y su amigo peli-negro reía en el suelo sosteniendo su estómago que empezaba a doler

\- Vamos – Endou se levantó y fue corriendo tras los más jóvenes seguidos de Attakai que corría detrás de él, comenzaron a buscar poco a poco a ambos chiquillos que los observaban escondidos debajo de las escaleras

\- ¿Qué haremos Marshall? – pregunto el castaño a su lado, el de orbes verdes lo miro y le sonrió

\- Sígueme – el de ojos azules asintió y despacio salieron, y subieron las escaleras, el peli-plateado saco su botella de agua de la mochila una vez estuvieron en el segundo piso – ¡oiga! – Endou volvió la vista hacia arriba y el chico le vacío primero la botella completa antes de lanzársela y seguir subiendo, de nuevo Attakai se encontraba en el suelo, sin duda no estaba siendo tan malo el día, ya molesto y harto el castaño subió corriendo por donde los menores se habían ido y comenzó a buscarlos por la azotea, vio desde ahí que el campo de prácticas de su escuela estaba al lado, los siguió buscando con la mirada y no encontró nada, se acercó más a la orilla y vio a Kazemaru que le decía algo que no logro comprender, se dio la vuelta y el pequeño peli-plateado lo empujo, haciéndolo caer hacia un árbol que cruzaba ambas escuelas y atorándose en las ramas – eso le enseñara – el pequeño palmeo sus manos y vio a su amigo castaño salir de su escondite sosteniendo el balón

\- ¿E-Estas bien Endou? – pregunto Kazemaru con una gotita recorriéndole la nuca al ver como se había atorado de la ropa interior en una de las ramas

\- E-Eso creo – respondió adolorido y miro de cabeza como Attakai se acercaba con ambos chiquillos

\- ¿Qué paso Endou? – Pregunto sonriendo divertido antes de trepar para cruzar hacia el otro lado con un balón en las manos – eres un tonto, tu balón estaba en un arbusto

\- Te dije que este era de Ryuto – se cruzó de brazos el pequeño de orbes verdes que miraba seriamente al mayor

\- Ya entendí – le respondió el de ojos marrones mirando aun de cabeza al chico

\- Vamos a jugar Marshall – le sonrió el castaño de ojos azules y se llevó de la mano a un sonrojado peli-plateado

\- No sé ustedes, pero todo esto me dio hambre – el peli-negro poso sus brazos en la nuca y se encamino a la cafetería seguido de Kazemaru

\- E-Esperen – Endou miro con desesperación hacia todos lados - ¡Ayúdenme a bajar de aquí! – grito cuando se vio completamente solo y suspiro para después tratar de liberarse por su cuenta...

* * *

 **Listo, ahí termina el primer capitulo**

 **_Attakai: *comiendo chocolate* fue bastante entretenido**

 **Espero que les gustara, si quieren que alguno de sus OC participe envíenme**

 **1\. Nombre**

 **2\. Apariencia**

 **3\. Personalidad**

 **y si quieren que este en alguna situación en especial también me pueden avisar**

 **_Attakai: esperamos lo hayan disfrutado. Hasta la siguiente**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis :3... este capitulo esta completamente fuera del reto, simplemente me apeteció escribirlo**

 **_Attakai: *bosteza* pues date prisa porque tengo sueño**

 **Esta bien, y por si se lo preguntan, si, aun estoy recibiendo OC's**

* * *

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Pequeña espía**

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

El peli-blanco y su compañero peli-turquesa se encontraban en el laboratorio de electrónica durante las horas de clase, estaban completamente concentrados, mirando hacia una pequeña mesa con lentes protectores y varias herramientas a un lado, continuaron construyendo aquel pequeño objeto que les permitiría viajar y ver todo dentro de la escuela

\- Dame el destornillador - indico el peli-turquesa de orbes miel extendiendo la mano y recibiendo del de orbes carmesí la herramienta y volviendo la vista a la mesa dio un par de vueltas a su creación antes de sonreír victorioso

\- ¿Ya está? – pregunto Christian mirando la sonrisa de su amigo

\- Nuestra mosca robot está terminada – chocaron las palmas y la encendieron con la Tablet a la que estaba programada, en la pantalla aparecía el rostro de ambos chicos, sonrieron satisfechos al ver que de verdad funcionaba, despacio salieron y la pusieron junto a la ventana

\- Bien amiguito, hora de ver lo que pasa en este lugar – con la Tablet comenzaron a controlar a su pequeña creación y la dirigieron hacia los vestidores de las chicas, quienes se preparaban para la clase de natación que tendrían ese día

Entrando por una pequeña abertura, la mosca se posó sobre la puerta y comenzó a transmitir la imagen hacia donde se encontraban ambos muchachos, las chicas estaban muchas envueltas en toallas y algunas otras ya en su bañador, los chicos miraban sonrojados la pantalla que apretaban con algo de fuerza, se mordieron el labio al ver a su compañera Akadi, quien iba casi desnuda, mostrando la perfección de sus senos bajo el corto sujetador que llevaba en ese momento y el pequeño short que dejaba ver lo bien formado de sus glúteos, los chicos prácticamente estaban babeando con la imagen que su querida compañera les estaba regalando, giraron la vista de su pequeño espía hacia las duchas y la hicieron volar hasta allá, de nuevo fue posada cerca de la entrada y les mostro lo que les provoco una hemorragia nasal de modo instantáneo, la muñequita de porcelana estaba duchándose, la espuma a duras penas cubría su delicado cuerpo, a un lado de ella estaba la peli-blanca de reflejos plateados enjabonando su cuerpo con cuidado y al lado de ella estaba una peli-negra de orbes ambarinos, las tres chicas juntas, con la delgada capa de jabón apenas cubriendo su cuerpo, pensaban en hacer un acercamiento, pero para su desgracia la pantalla se empañaba por el vapor que le llegaba a la mosca, decepcionados la dirigieron a otro sitio.

La mini espía salió del vestidor de chicas y la guiaron hacia el edificio principal, la hicieron entrar y la llevaron hasta la biblioteca, donde Hiroto y Shiokaze estudiaban tranquilamente, la chica tenía la mirada posada en los libros y el peli-rojo miraba atentamente a la chiquilla, de un momento a otro el peli-rojo tomo la barbilla de la peli-azul y la beso, un beso corto ya que la de orbes zafiro se alejó de inmediato, poso la vista de nuevo en el chico y lo beso tomándolo del rostro, beso correspondido por el peli-rojo que se levantó con la chica y la llevo a uno de los pasillos del lugar mientras levantaba su falda y acariciaba sus piernas

Ambos se miraron sonrojados y decidieron mover a la mosca de lugar, le dieron un nuevo curso y la llevaron hasta el baño de hombres del segundo piso, donde se encontraba Goenji acomodando su cabello, se acercó al espejo y sonrió ladino mientras hacía varios rostros divertidos en el espejo, desde sacar la lengua, hasta posar el dedo al lado de su labio como una chiquilla y de posar poniendo los labios como un pato, hasta algunas poses donde mostraba la poca musculatura que tenía en el cuerpo, las poses del chico provocaron que ambos espías se rieran de forma casi histérica, volvieron a mirar la pantalla y el peli-crema iba saliendo del baño, por lo que ya no tenía caso que se quedara ahí su espía.

La dirigieron esta vez hacia la clase de deportes donde se suponía que el peli-crema debía estar y vieron la cancha de voleibol llena de tensión, por un lado se encontraba un chico con el cabello teñido de rosa y orbes color gris y por el otro lado estaba un muy irritado Attakai, ya que "sin querer" Hinata se había burlado de su estatura una vez más, el peli-negro tomo uno de los balones y convirtió repentinamente aquel juego de voleibol en un campo de batalla, siendo que le lanzo el balón al estómago antes de tomar otro de los balones

\- ¿Q-Que diablos te pasa? – sostenía el estómago por el dolor mientras Fudou y Haruya lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie

\- Llámame enano de nuevo, anda, repítelo cabeza de chicle – el de orbes negros quien ahora giraba un balón en la mano, esquivo el reciente ataque de su compañero antes de lanzar otro balón y golpear por error a Haruya en el rostro, haciéndolo perder el balance y que cayera al suelo

Hinata tomo el balón que recién había lanzado el oji-negro y se lo lanzo golpeando por error a Goenji que recién iba llegando, molesto ahora, el peli-crema le quito el balón al de los anteojos y lanzo con fuerza el balón golpeando a Fudou que se reía como loco al lado del cabeza de tulipán, más pronto que tarde todos en el lugar se estaban lanzando balones que golpeaban a todo el mundo, algunos dando contra el cuerpo, algunos otros no, Attakai se sentó en una esquina de la cancha cansado y escondiéndose entre las mochilas saco un chocolate de su bolsillo que comenzó a comerlo mientras veía desde su ahora seguro escondite como los demás se mataban por algo que el mismo había iniciado

Temiendo que su espía fuera destruida por un balón, decidieron darle un nuevo rumbo, por lo que la dirigieron a otro sitio, entrando por la ventana de uno de los salones del tercer piso, encontraron una vista bastante comprometedora, el peli-azul amigo de Endou se encontraba abrazando por la cintura al pequeño Tetsuya quien se encontraba dormido en el suelo, el más bajo despertó y al notar junto a quien estaba lo empujo, haciendo que despertara de golpe

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – pregunto el peli-negro sentándose y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

\- Estabas dormido y me contagiaste el sueño – se estiro un poco el de orbes avellana mientras era brutalmente asesinado por la mirada aperlada de su acompañante – porque no simplemente admites que te gusto – se vanaglorio el ex velocista irritando y provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas del más bajo

\- N-No tengo porque escuchar tonterías – se levantó dispuesto a marcharse cuando la mano de Kazemaru se posó en la puerta impidiéndole salir

\- Vamos Tetsuya-kun – comenzó a susurrar en su oído provocando estremecimiento en el cuerpo del chico, el peli-negro se dio vuelta y completamente sonrojado lo empujo

\- E-Esta bien, si – bajo la mirada avergonzado – s-si me gustas ¿y qué? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Te burlaras acaso de lo que siento? – pregunto evitando el contacto visual con el más alto, quien ahora llevaba un sonrojo que solo era comparado con el cabello de Hiroto y Haruya

Un poco temeroso, el peli-azul poso su mano en la mejilla del chico y acercándose poco a poco unió sus labios con los de él, correspondiendo a ese contacto, el menor poso sus brazos en el cuello del más alto que lo acorralo contra la pared y poso una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del chico y frotándola contra la entrepierna del chico logro arrebatarle varios suspiros antes de solar sus labios y bajar hasta su cuello comenzando a besarlo y metiendo las manos bajo la ropa del muchacho de orbes aperlados quien simplemente jalaba la estorbosa camisa que llevaba el peli-azul, Keiji y Christian se miraron completamente sonrojados antes de darle un nuevo rumbo a su pequeña creación, no sin antes ver por última vez como Kazemaru recostaba al más bajo en el escritorio de ese salón y lo desvestía

Esta vez la mosca se dirigió a la azotea, lugar donde se encontraba recostado tranquilamente Yokaze, el peli-azul miraba el cielo tranquilo con las manos en la nuca y un pocky de chocolate en la boca, al no tener exactamente donde posar a la mosca, ya que el lugar por donde se accedía a esta estaba mojado por la lluvia, la tuvieron que mantener en el aire, el oji-azul miro hacia arriba y miro a la mosca, pero no le dio mucha importancia, Keiji y Christian se miraron un momento antes de sonreír maliciosamente, pondrían a prueba la paciencia del peli-azul comenzaron a controlarla de modo que lo pudiera molestar, haciéndola volar alrededor de su cabeza, cerca de su oído, tratando de que el chico de la paciencia infinita la perdiera, el de orbes zafiro por otro lado simplemente levanto la mano y de un golpe aplasto a la mosca contra el suelo y la destruyo en mil pedazos.

Tanto el peli-turquesa como el peli-blanco se miraron un momento sin expresión en el rostro, trataron inútilmente de volver a controlar a su pequeño espía, sin obtener resultado alguno dejaron la Tablet en el escritorio antes de que ambos se desplomaran en el suelo desmayados.

* * *

 **Listo :3 ahí termina el capitulo**

 **_Attakai: Me doy cuenta que Haruhi-chan prostituye al pobre Tetsuya**

 **Ese no es tu asunto, bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo porque aun tengo que cumplir el reto de hoy. Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis :3... traigo una nueva actualización, una que el tsundere disfruto mucho**

 **_Attakai: *riendo en el suelo* n-no lo puedo evitar, estoy seguro de que Tetsuya se molestara y al mismo tiempo lo disfrutara**

 **Que bueno que te gustara Tsundere, y bueno, pasando de lado el buen humor de Attakai, vayamos a la conti**

* * *

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Festival deportivo**

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

Ese día se había despertado desde muy temprano, siendo que ese día era el festival deportivo de la escuela y había apostado con el capitán del equipo de soccer que le podía ganar a él y su equipo, sonrió mientras salía de casa, donde se encontró con su querida amiga Yuzuha esperándola en la puerta.

\- Tardaste demasiado – le dijo la de orbes verde olivo cruzada de brazos

\- Lo lamento – se disculpó rascando un poco su nuca

\- Da igual, vamos – la castaña se encamino seguida de la peli-negra

Ambas chicas caminaban tranquilamente y más pronto que tarde terminaron llegando a la escuela, donde se veía al equipo de soccer prepararse a mitad del patio principal, la peli-negra se dejó sus cosas en donde estaban poniendo las mochilas y se acercó corriendo al de la banda naranja

\- ¿Seguro quieres hacer esto? – pregunto Yuki con las manos en la cintura

\- La apuesta sigue en pie – sonrió Endou cruzado de brazos para después estrechar la mano de la chiquilla

La peli-negra volvió donde su grupo, el cual era conformado por los más bajos, Tetsuya y Attakai, su amiga castaña Yuzuha, Saku, quien había sido arrastrada por la peli-negra, Lizzy y Mei, que estaban al tanto de la apuesta y querían ganar, y liderando estaba la peli-negra que caminaba de un lado al otro como un comandante.

Y por el otro lado estaban los chicos, quienes eran los integrantes elegidos por el castaño eran, Kazemaru, Hinata, Genda, Kidou, el hermano mayor de Tetsuya, Taishi y Fubuki, quienes eran liderados por el castaño, ya que eran los únicos que no estaban al tanto de la apuesta que el chico había hecho por la chiquilla.

El director comenzó a das las indicaciones, el llamado equipo "Fusión" de Yuki formo parte del equipo azul, mientras que "los guerreros del soccer" formaban parte del equipo rojo, los capitanes de ambos equipos se miraban sacando chispas de los ojos, se pararon en la línea de salida para esperar el silbatazo para la primera prueba, una carrera de obstáculos.

La peli-negra y el castaño comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a los restos de los competidores que los miraban sin expresión, llegaron prontamente al área de los obstáculos y comenzaron a saltarlos, uno a uno siguieron saltando hasta llegar a la línea de meta, exactamente al mismo tiempo

\- Yo gane –

\- No, yo gane – Ambos comenzaron a discutir, al final el jurado declaro que era un empate, y las miradas lanzando rayos volvieron a salir de los orbes de ambos

El siguiente evento era el evento de jalar la cuerda, en este fueron enviados al combate Hinata y Taishi del equipo rojo y por parte del equipo azul fueron lanzados Tetsuya y Attakai, los miembros del equipo rojo comenzaron a reír al ver a quienes habían mandado las chicas para competir, provocando molestia en los más bajos que tomaron el lado de la cuerda que les tocaba

\- Veamos si las pequeñas amibas nos pueden ganar – el peli-rosa de orbes pardos miro a su compañero de cabello similar y se echaron a reír, molestando más a los peli-negros del otro lado

El silbatazo de inicio sonó y ambos equipos comenzaron a jalar del lado de la cuerda que les tocaba, mientras el equipo rojo creía que la tenía ganada, los más bajos del equipo azul se las debían ingeniar para ganar, Attakai miro de reojo a Tetsuya y suspiro

\- Perdón Tetsuya – el de orbes aperlados lo miro confundido – ¡Tetsuya y Kazemaru lo hicieron en el salón de filosofía! – el grito del chico no solo sonrojo al de reflejos morados, sino a su hermano mayor, a su compañero de ojos grises y al de orbes avellana que estaba más allá siendo observado por todos los presentes, Attakai sonrió ladino ante la distracción que se había generado y jalo por su cuenta la cuerda, haciendo que los dos más altos cayeran al charco de lodo, lo que les dio la victoria

\- ¡Si! ¡Ganamos! – comenzó a celebrar la peli-negra mientras el castaño se azotaba contra un árbol

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decir eso!? – Perseguía el de ojos aperlados a su amigo de anteojos que corría alrededor del charco de lodo - ¡Te dije que no se lo dijeras a nadie!

\- Lo hice para ganar – sonreía el de orbes negros sin dejar de correr para que su amigo no lo alcanzara

\- Esto aún no acaba – se acercó el de la banda naranja y de nueva cuenta el y la de orbes cobrizo comenzaron a sacar chispas por la mirada

\- Ríndete Mamoru, no hay forma en la que nos ganen – le dijo la peli-negra empujando a Yuzuha hasta ponerla frente a su competencia – el siguiente evento es de tiro y en ese campo nadie le gana a Yuzu-chan – como respuesta a eso el castaño llevo a Genda y lo paro frente a la chica, haciendo sonrojar a Yuzuha – eso es jugar sucio Endou Mamoru

\- No solo tú tienes un as bajo la manga – sonrió el chico y se llevó consigo al castaño Yuki se paró sonriendo frente a su amiga oji-verde y la tomo de los hombros

\- No dejes que él te distraiga – la zarandeo de los hombros, hasta que la castaña se separó algo mareada

\- N-No te preocupes – levanto el pulgar para después ir hasta algunos arbustos y vomitar lo poco que había comido

Después de haber vomitado, la chiquilla se paró en el lugar que le correspondía y a su lado se posó el castaño de orbes azules, provocando que se sonrojara de nuevo, trataba de concentrase, pero el chico la miraba de reojo y le sonreía, la chica lanzo un suspiro antes de que soltara la cuerda del arco, llevando a la flecha justo al blanco

Genda por su parte, tenso la cuerda del arco y apunto lo mejor que pudo, entrecerró los ojos creyendo que así tendría un mejor tiro y soltó la cuerda, la flecha quedo exactamente al lado de la de la castaña, por lo que de nuevo había sido un empate

\- ¡Si! – la peli-negra se pavoneo frente al castaño que la miro de reojo con los brazos cruzados

\- Genda también le dio al blanco – le dijo el chico

\- Igual vamos ganando nosotras – le restregó en la cara la chica

La competencia se volvió cada vez más reñida, desde una competencia de lanzar globos de agua donde Saku y Kidou terminaron completamente empapados, hasta una carrera de tres piernas donde Lizzy y Mei tropezaron y cayeron, dejándole la victoria a Kazemaru y Fubuki y dándole paso después al balance de huevos, en donde en parejas debían lanzarse un huevo y mantenerlo asi sin que se rompiera, donde ambos fueron descalificados por la guerra que Tetsuya y Attakai habían iniciado con Hinata y Taishi, debido a que de nuevo se habían burlado de su estatura, hasta el momento los equipos estaban empatados, para la siguiente competencia debían escoger a una pareja del público, en dicho evento, los capitanes debían apilar un montón de cajas para que su pareja subiera por ellas y tocara una campana que daba por terminado el evento.

Endou llevo consigo a Natsumi, pensando que por su estatura y su peso funcionaria, o era lo que al menos le había dicho Hinata y por parte del equipo azul, Yuki llevo consigo a Yokaze, pues su altura, además de su excelente balance los haría alcanzar la campana más rápido.

El silbatazo de inicio se escuchó y rápidamente el castaño y la peli-negra comenzaron lentamente a apilar las cajas, lentamente ambas pilas de cajas se veían ya bastante altas, Hiroto llego con una muy sonrojada Shiokaze que cubría su cuello con el cuello del uniforme

\- ¿Quién gano? – pregunto el peli-rojo sin soltar a su ya novia

\- Aun ninguno – le respondió Kidou cruzado de brazos

\- Es increíble que hayan aceptado vestirse de porristas si perdían – les dijo la chica parada detrás

\- ¡¿Qué?! – los chicos miraron al peli-azul acercando la mano a la campana y corriendo en manada empujaron las cajas donde estaba, derribando la torre de cajas y además las cajas donde empezaba a subir Natsumi haciendo que cayera sobre Endou

Una gran capa de humo se levantó, evitando que se pudiera ver lo que había ocurrido, pero entre todo ese polvo se pudo escuchar el leve tintinar de una campana, esperaron a que se disipara el polvo y vieron al peli-azul sosteniendo la campana que había caído cuando lo tiraron, las chicas se levantaron y corrieron a abrazar al chico con fuerza, incluyendo a su linda hermanita, a lo lejos el peli-rojo lo miro y Yokaze solo cruzo el dedo índice por su cuello, informándole de esa manera que estaba muerto, haciendo que tragara su saliva nervioso

Lenta y sigilosamente la peli-negra se paró al lado del castaño con una enorme sonrisa

\- Creo que me debes una apuesta Mamoru-kun – la chica sonrió maliciosamente y junto con las demás jalaron a los competidores hasta los vestidores, donde ya los esperaban Nanami y Akadia paradas junto a unas bolsas donde estaban los uniformes de porristas

\- ¿P-Podemos negociar? – pregunto el castaño nervioso por las miradas homicidas de sus compañeros

\- Nop – lo empujo junto con los demás a los vestidores y les lanzaron las bolsas

Las chicas esperaron un par de minutos afuera, para después ver la puerta abrirse y a los chicos vestidos de porristas, los pompones estaban incluidos en el bello uniforme de falda corta y top que dejaba ver el abdomen de los chicos en un bello color rosado con azul, Hinata, Kazemaru y Taishi eran los más molestos, ya era suficiente que los llamaran afeminados por el cabello y ahora esto, definitivamente era un fuerte golpe a su hombría, por otro lado desde la parte de atrás Attakai y Tetsuya grababan con sus teléfonos divertidos y agradecidos por no haber entrado en el otro equipo

\- Vamos Endou-kun – reía la chica divertida por el sonrojo de su querido amigo y sus compañeros detrás tratando de cubrirse con los pompones – mueve un poco tus pompones

\- Solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué ganábamos nosotros si ustedes perdían la apuesta? – pregunto Kidou curioso

\- Si, ¿acaso se iban a poner estos trajes para nosotros? - sonrió ladino el de orbes azules parado junto a Yuzuha

\- De echo no - menciono Mei fotografiando a Fubuki - lo que el aposto fue...

\- Que practicáramos futbol con ustedes – le respondió sonriendo Saku y señalo a Keiji y Christian que grababan todo con una cámara profesional – ¿podrían sonreír un poquito?

Endou se sintió empequeñecer al ver las oscurecidas miradas de sus amigos y retrocedió un poco antes de comenzar a correr, seguido por los demás de su equipo…

* * *

 **Listo :3 ahí termina este entretenido(?) capitulo**

 **_Attakai: *sosteniendo su estomago* no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que reí tanto**

 **Yo tampoco, bueno, esperamos que se hayan divertido al leerlo**

 **_Attakai: Ahora, cambiando de tema y antes de irnos, Masaki... ¿para que querías mi ropa interior?**

 **Bueno, esperemos que te responda, aquí nos despedimos. Hasta la siguiente**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holis :3 ... les traigo un nuevo capitulo de las locas aventuras de nuestros personajes, y a petición del publico, Yokaze hace sufrir un poco al peli-rojo**

 **_Attakai: *la golpea con un libro* eso es spoiler!**

 **Gomene, aquí esta el mini cap.**

* * *

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **El cumpleaños de Shiokaze**

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

La peli-azul iba de un lado al otro en su habitación, su hermano había planeado una fiesta para ella con motivo de su cumpleaños y la chica estaba nerviosa, y no por la fiesta ni los invitados, sino porque su novio vivía bajo la amenaza que el peli-azul le había hecho de matarlo por "robarle" la inocencia, suspiro y observo a los invitados por la ventana mientras iban llegando, vio entrar al peli-rojo y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su cara, termino rápidamente de arreglarse y bajo lo más rápido que pudo, para poder detener a Yokaze en caso de que intentara matarlo, salió al patio trasero y estaba repleto de personas, en una mesa había varios obsequios, muchos de ellos grandes, otros más pequeños, miro al peli-rojo acercarse a la mesa y poniendo sobre la mesa una cajita envuelta con un enorme moño azul, la chica salió y sigilosamente se acercó al muchacho para tomar su mano

\- Feliz cumpleaños – el peli-rojo la miro de reojo y la abrazo con fuerza

\- Gracias – correspondió sonrojada

\- Ejem – el peli-azul que se paró a su lado aclaro la garganta para que lo notaran, miro al oji-esmeralda con esos indiferentes y penetrantes orbes zafiro, haciendo que se separara de inmediato de la chiquilla y que ella inflara las mejillas – Shio, puedes ir a arreglar el desastre que dejaste en el baño – le sonríe tiernamente a su hermanita, que con cierta inseguridad entro a la casa y se dirigió al baño

Entre Hiroto y el peli-azul se tornó un largo e incómodo silencio mientras la chiquilla se alejaba, una vez que la perdieron de vista volvió su azulina mirada al peli-rojo y sonrió

\- Si te atreves a hacerle algo a mi hermanita, te dejare sin herederos – continuo sonriendo, cosa que ponía muy de nervios al de ojos esmeralda quien solo asintió – me alegra que me hayas entendido a la primera – el peli-azul le dio la espalda y se retiró en silencio, dejando un poco pensativo y asustado al chico

Mientras la conversación entre ambos muchachos terminaba, la chiquilla quien tras abrir la puerta del baño tiño sus mejillas de un leve color rojizo al ver la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo sobre el lavabo de su baño, en donde Taishi se estaba prácticamente comiendo a besos al chico de orbes avellana, mientras el peli-azul recorría el cuerpo desnudo del chico con las manos, completamente avergonzada la chica salió del baño y retrocedió para después salir corriendo de nuevo hacia el patio trasero.

\- Shio – le llamo el peli-rojo cuando la vio volver y se acercó - ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto al ver el rostro sonrojado de la chica quien negó y le sonrió

\- N-Nada importante – la chica lo abrazo del cuello y lo acerco para besarlo, de reojo el chico miro al atento peli-azul que lo veía de nuevo con aquella enseriada mirada y se separó un poco de la chica - ¿Q-Que ocurre? – pregunto confundida, ya que él nunca se negaba a un beso, miro hacia donde estaba su hermano y lo vio platicando con Goenji, entre frunció el ceño y miro de nuevo al peli-rojo - ¿Te dijo algo verdad? – el chico miro de reojo la fría mirada de Yokaze y negó

Y mientras Shiokaze trataba de hacer que su hermano se delatara por las miradas que le daba a su novio, Fudou estaba poniendo un poco de alcohol en la ponchera antes de que Tetsuya y Attakai se acercaran a servirse un poco, el sabor les era extraño, de verdad era muy extraño, pero no le dieron tanta importancia y se fueron a sentar

La peli-azul tomo la mano del peli-rojo y lo llevo adentro de la casa, mientras su hermano era distraído por las siempre entretenidas conversaciones de Suzuno y Nagumo que más que nada lo hacían reír un poco por sus discusiones, cosa que era algo muy poco visto en él, el peli-azul miro de reojo que la chica ya no estaba y mando un mensaje por el celular, antes de seguir con su agradable platica.

La chiquilla trato de abrir su habitación, una, dos, hasta tres veces sin obtener resultado

\- Déjame a mí – el peli-rojo tomo carrera y corrió para tratar de derribar la puerta, la cual se abrió cuando estaba cerca y lo hizo entrar y salir, literalmente, volando por la ventana hasta la piscina

\- ¡Hiroto! – grito Shio preocupada y bajo a ver si no le había pasado nada

\- Eso fue divertido – sonrió Attakai parado atrás de la puerta con Tetsuya

\- Bastante – le regreso la sonrisa y volvieron la vista hasta la cama de la peli-azul, en donde el muy "inocente" Fubuki tenía bajo su cuerpo a la linda Mei, ambos besándose sosteniendo el rostro del otro, ambos peli-negros rodaron los ojos antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar de nuevo la puerta

La fiesta de la pequeña peli-azul se estaba poniendo cada vez más ruidosa, ahora que el novio de la chiquilla había salido directo a la piscina Hinata llamo al resto de los presentes para que hicieran lo mismo, el peli-azul reía al ver como se metían todos a la piscina y evitaban que su pequeña hermana llegara hasta donde su medio muerto novio flotaba, en medio de las personas que ya estaban algo ebrias por el alcohol agregado al ponche que estaban tomando

\- Clavado, clavado, clavado – comenzó a decir Yuki al ver a un muy ebrio Attakai, parado en el techo con intensión de lanzar a un aún más ebrio Tetsuya, las miradas se posaron en ambos peli-negros y la gente siguió a Yuki en su propuesta de que se lanzaran

\- Lánzate tu – empujaba Tetsuya al de anteojos

\- No, lánzate tu – le decía al de orbes aperlados

Más pronto que tarde comenzó una pelea entre ambos chicos que termino en que resbalaran y cayeran los dos sobre el peli-rojo que ya estaba nadando a la orilla, salpicando además a los que estaban afuera de la alberca

\- Tengan cuidado – se quejaron Akadia y Nanami que habían terminado empapadas por el clavado de los chicos

\- Hiroto, ¿estás bien? – la chica lo saco del agua como pudo y lo acostó en el césped

\- Miren lo que me encontré~ - decía un ya ebrio Benjamín que sin saber cómo, había logrado sacar la ropa de Kazemaru y Taishi del baño, dejando a los chicos desnudos y gritándole

\- ¡No te atrevas! – le gritaba Taishi que llevaba la bata de baño de Yokaze

\- Juro que te lanzare fuera de la piscina si la tiras – subió al lado del peli-rosa el oji-avellana usando la bata de Shiokaze, dejando a la chica boquiabierta y sonrojada

\- ¡J-Juro que te matare Kazemaru! – amenazo la chiquilla desde abajo

\- Upps – tiro la ropa el chico para después lanzarse a la piscina, dejando a los otros dos parados casi desnudos parados en el techo, bajo la atenta mirada de todos

Pasado un rato más, ambos chicos habían recuperado su ropa y haber sido golpeados por la peli-azul que estaba molesta, no solo por el desastre de su baño, también por el hecho de haber usado su bata de baño, la música sonaba con fuerza en el lugar, una luz multicolor era lo que ahora los estaba iluminando, Attakai consolaba a Tetsuya palmeando su espalda mientras el de orbes aperlados sollozaba por que el peli-azul se había metido con su hermano, Hinata bailaba alegremente sobre la mesa y las chicas le ponían algunos billetes en el pantalón por el baile que el peli-rosa les dedicaba.

Kidou ya algo tomado, tomo la mano de Saku y la llevo al piso de arriba con el previo permiso de Yokaze, una vez ahí, entraron a un cuarto vacío y acorralo a la chica contra la puerta para comenzar a besar su cuello, la chica sacaba varios suspiros y se aferraba a la espalda del chico, quien le fue desabrochando la blusa despacio

Regresando abajo, Yuzuha grababa divertida a Haruya, Suzuno, Fudou, Endou y Midorikawa que habían lanzado a Hinata al suelo para subir a bailar "WMCA" todos juntos ya sin playera y con el pantalón desabrochado, trataban de bailar lo más coordinados posible, Yokaze tomaba animadamente junto a Genda y Sakuma, que trataban de armarse de valor para poder acercarse a Yuki y Yuzuha, Christian y Keiji miraban divertidos a Yuki que estaba discutiendo con una lámpara, ya que era la primera vez que tomaba

Hiroto se encontraba en el fondo de la fiesta tomando tranquilamente cuando su novia se acercó a él y lo beso, sin importarle las quejas de su hermano, el peli-azul frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta que era hora de pasar al plan C, se dirigió de nuevo adentro y saco una piñata, la colgó y se acercó a Yuki

\- Yuki, ¿no quieres romper la piñata? – le pregunto extendiéndole un bate, la chiquilla sonrió y lo tomo, el peli-azul sonrió y le vendo los ojos antes de comenzar a darle de vueltas

Poco a poco todos fueron retrocediendo, el peli-rojo ya tenía arrinconada a la de orbes zafiro y la seguía besando, Yuki comenzó a lanzar golpes al azar, golpeaba para todos lados, escuchando los gritos de los demás que le decían que tuviera cuidado, sin quererlo el bate se le soltó de las manos y fue a dar directamente a la cabeza del peli-rojo, dejándolo inconsciente en los brazos de la peli-azul que miraba molesta a su hermano riendo al otro lado del patio, sin duda no era la fiesta que ella esperaba…

* * *

 **Termine! espero que les haya gustado**

 **_Attakai: A-Agradezco Masaki aun no aparezca... o terminaría haciendo algo con el en la piscina**

 **Hey... *pensando* eso serviría para otro capitulo**

 **_Attakai: Ni lo pienses, hasta aquí dejaremos esto, esperamos se hayan divertido**

 **Hasta la siguiente...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis :3 bueno, les traigo otro capitulo de las locuras de nuestros queridos amigos**

 **_Attakai: *comiendo chocolate* y ya que Haruhi-chan fue quien gano el reto, aquí esta lo que nos pidió, esperemos que les guste**

 **Bueno, pues sin mas que agregar aquí, vamos a la conti**

* * *

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Festival Escolar**

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

 **\- Planeación -**

Kazemaru miraba distraído al peli-negro que planeaba con las chicas lo que se haría en el festival escolar ese año, suspiro al recordar las palabras del pequeño, que le decía que no lo quería volver a ver

\- Kaze – Endou lo movió un poco del hombro pues no le estaba haciendo caso – Kaze – lo movía con más fuerza y el peli-azul seguía como si nada, mirando al de orbes aperlados – ¡KAZE! – le grito cerca del oído haciendo que se hiciera hacia atrás y que callera de la silla

Las risas por parte de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar, miro a Tetsuya quien seguía hablando con Attakai y un nuevo suspiro se escapó de sus labios

\- Hazme caso – le pedía el castaño sosteniendo el rostro del peli-azul con fuerza, muchos de los que los veían rieron al ver la mueca que tenía el de orbes avellana en ese momento

\- ¿Qué quieres? – aparto sus manos y lo miro con el ceño entre fruncido

\- ¿Qué haremos nosotros para el festival? – le pregunto esta vez más calmado

\- No lo sé, no se me ocurre nada en este momento – se sentó de vuelta en su silla y vio sorprendido y molesto como Tetsuya pasaba el brazo sobre el hombro del chico de anteojos, apretó los puños maldiciendo internamente al de anteojos - ¿las chicas que harán? – pregunto curioso

\- Harán una cafetería aquí en el salón – le respondió Goenji cruzado de brazos

Por otro lado, las chicas que se encontraban reunidas cerca del escritorio planeaban hacer una cafetería de doncellas, cosa que no le agrado a algunas, pues no era exactamente lo suyo vestirse como una chiquilla vanidosa, con esos ridículos disfraces, pero no quedaba de otra, era lo que se había decidido, Attakai y Tetsuya por su parte, no sabían lo que estaban haciendo ahí, pero el participar en el festival era meritorio de puntos extra, por lo que debían ayudar a un equipo y optaron por ayudarle a las chicas pues pensaban que con ellas sería más fácil trabajar, hasta que escucharon su propuesta para ellos.

\- ¿QUE? – Pregunto el de anteojos arqueando la ceja – No, ¡NO! ¡Yo no me vestiré de gato!

\- Vamos Attakai – lo abrazo por el hombro Yuki con aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba – ustedes dos son por demás adorables, atraerán más personas que nosotras

\- ¡Yo no soy adorable! – se quejó el de orbes aperlados cruzado de brazos y con las mejillas infladas

\- Eso, enójate más, eso te hace aún más adorable – menciono Lizzy sonriendo y abrazando al irritado chico

\- Supongo que no queda de otra – suspiro resignado el de orbes oscuros, las chicas sonrieron y se abalanzaron sobre ambos chicos para abrazarlos

 **\- Preparación –**

Faltaba un solo día para que el festival iniciara, por lo que los chicos de todos los salones de clases se encontraban preparando lo que necesitarían para su puesto, las chicas estaban en el salón de clases, decorándolo como si de verdad se tratara de una cafetería, algunas otras hacían la lista de los menús para que estuvieran listos para el día siguiente y las demás estaba midiéndoles los trajes de mascota a Attakai y Tetsuya, ambos chicos estaba irritados, de verdad el disfraz se veía pequeño cuando lo vieron, pero resulto que al probárselo, les quedo incluso un poco grande

\- Esto es humillante – se seguía diciendo Attakai, quien llevaba un disfraz de gato negro

\- Y que lo digas – apoyo Tetsuya que estaba cruzado de brazos mientras les tomaban fotos dentro de aquel disfraz de gato blanco

\- Dejen de quejarse, se ven muy lindos – Lizzy se alejó un poco con su teléfono y mando una de las fotos junto con un mensaje de texto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otra parte, los chicos se habían decidido a hacer un negocio de Takoyaki por sugerencia de Kidou, ya que según él era sumamente sencillo, acomodaban la decoración de su negocio cuando el celular de Kazemaru sonó, lo sacó del bolsillo y se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de la pequeña rubia de su clase

 _"Foto Adjunta"_

 _"Mira lo que te estás perdiendo"_

El de ojos avellana enrojeció al ver lo bien que se veía el pequeño peli-negro dentro de ese disfraz, suspiro de nuevo y distrayéndose un poco, no noto que una madera se le había caído a Endou, la cual lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente

\- Lo siento – se disculpó con su enorme sonrisa antes de seguir trabajando

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En otro sitio de la escuela, más exactamente en el anfiteatro, los más grandes estaban preparando una casa de los sustos, donde Hinata y Taishi, se habían propuesto hacer una casa del terror, pues les parecía divertido el poder asustar a las personas al punto en que salieran con los pantalones mojados por el miedo

Lo que hasta ahora tenían preparado eran varios pasillos con telarañas, maderas rechinantes en el suelo, con jaulas donde había algunos muñecos colgados, un quirófano con un cuerpo en una camilla y sangre, litros y litros de sangre regada por todos lados

\- ¿Qué nos hace falta? – pregunto el de ojos grises a su compañero

\- Ya nada, mejor solo así, si agregamos más cosas seguro se infartan

\- Eso si – sonrió y choco la palma con su amigo antes de salir del lugar

 **\- Día del festival –**

Toda la escuela estaba ya dando los últimos toques a los negocios, las chicas le daban unos últimos arreglos a los disfraces de los peli-negros mientras ellos contaban desde el cien en reversa para calmarse por lo irritados que estaban, recién las jóvenes les habían pintado bigotes en el rostro, para que su papel como mascotas fuera mejor

\- Están listos – sonrió Shiokaze mirando a los chicos, ya con su traje de gato al cual le habían agregado un enorme moño en el cuello

\- ¡Kyaa!, ¡se ven adorables! – se acercó a ellos Mei y abrazo a Attakai quien estaba enrojecido por lo irritado que estaba

\- No se atrevan a tocarme – amenazo Tetsuya retrocediendo, Yuzuha tomo un atomizador y le mojo un poco la cara

\- Eres un gatito rebelde – la castaña siguió mojando a Tetsuya quien se cubría con las manos como podía

\- Basta, basta ya – se cubría ya en el suelo como si fuera un gatito, cosa que las hizo reír

\- Bueno chicas – llego Akadia quien ya iba vestida como maid – terminen de alistarse, pronto empezara la venta – las chicas dejaron a ambos gatos y se fueron a cambiar – bueno, Attakai, Tetsuya – la peli-marrón les entrego algunos volantes – su única tarea será pasearse por ahí y entregarle esto a las personas que vean

Los chicos tomaron las propagandas y vieron a la chica salir del lugar

\- Es la última vez que te hago caso – le dijo Attakai al de orbes aperlados, recordándole que había sido su idea – trabajemos con las chicas – comenzó a imitar la voz de su amigo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – que tan difícil puede ser

\- Ya deja de recordármelo – le siguió el irritado peli-negro de reflejos morados cargando los volantes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otro lado los chicos recibían a sus primeros clientes pues la gente había comenzado a entrar apenas hacia unos minutos, desde dentro del negocio Hiroto, Goenji y Kidou preparaban los pedidos mientras que Endou, Kazemaru y Midorikawa se mantenían afuera atrayendo a las personas a su negocio

\- Hola chicos – se acercó a ellos Shiokaze ya vestida como maid, sonrojando al peli-rojo por lo justo que le quedaba en traje

\- H-Hola Shio – saludo a su novia sonrojado, la chica le sonrió

\- Solo pase a saludarlos, nos vemos después – se despidió y se fue camino a donde las demás la esperaban, atrayendo la mirada de más de un chico y encelando un poco al de orbes esmeralda

\- Hiroto, no te distraigas – le dijo Goenji pasándole otra orden para que le pusiera lo que le faltaba

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Attakai y Tetsuya se habían separado para cubrir así más terreno, el de anteojos caminaba un poco por el lugar, siendo víctima de los flashes de los celulares que lo fotografiaban, se detuvo en la entrada donde se dedicó a regalarle a las personas lo que según él, era una sonrisa y entregarles volantes para que fueran donde las chicas, suspiro sin dejar de entregar volantes a cada persona que pasaba a su lado, mientras estas aprovechaban para fotografiar al muchacho

\- ¿Attakai? – sintió un escalofrió recorrer por completo su cuerpo al escuchar esa peculiar voz, volvió la vista y se topó con la mirada ambarina de su novio

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento, ninguno decía nada, repentinamente el recién llegado se lanzó sobre el oji-negro derribándolo y frotando su mejilla contra la del chico de anteojos

\- Te ves adorable – le dijo sin dejar de frotar su mejilla

\- M-Masaki – lo miraba sonrojado mientras las chicas que llegaban se quedaban mirándolos enternecidas y sacaban los teléfonos para tomar más de una fotografía

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kazemaru se había ido un momento de donde sus compañeros con la excusa de ir al baño para buscar al de orbes aperlados y aclarar las cosas con él, camino hasta la parte posterior de la escuela, donde vio al chico siendo rodeado por un grupo quien se tomaba fotografías con él, el de orbes avellana suspiro y sonrió, era obvio que harían eso, después de todo se veía adorable dentro de ese disfraz, pero ya no le pareció cuando uno de los chicos que estaban donde el peli-negro le robo un beso, se acercó molesto y tomo del brazo a Tetsuya para llevárselo a otro lugar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- N-No quiero entrar ahí Marshall – se quejaba el castaño parado atrás de él mientras veían la entrada a la casa del terror

\- No tengas miedo – le sonrió el peli-plateado mirándolo y tomando su mano, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas del de ojos azules – yo te cuido – lo jalo consigo a la casa del terror

Dentro de esta todo estaba completamente oscuro, apenas iluminado por algunas velas, aun asustado el castaño se aferró al brazo del oji-verde que lo miro sonrojado, avanzaban lentamente y el pequeño rechinido de las tablas lo ponían más de nervios, entraron a una sala llena de jaulas con muñecos que parecían casi de verdad, frente a ellos una de esas se abría y de esta iba saliendo Taishi que llevaba disfraz de zombie, el castaño palideció conforme el peli-rosa se acercaba a ellos, un ruido atrás de él lo obligo a volver la vista y vio a Hinata quien también era un zombie parado atrás de él, Marshall miro a su asustado acompañante y se abalanzó sobre el zombie frente a ellos, mordiendo su mano con fuerza

\- Corre Ryuto – le dijo, el castaño asintió y corrió a la salida frente a él seguido por el peli-plateado

\- ¿Estas bien? – se acercó Hinata a su compañero y miro las gotas de sangre saliendo por la marca que el pequeño le había echo

\- Regresa aquí enano endemoniado – salió corriendo por donde habían corrido los menores seguido por el de ojos grises

Avanzaron por la gran cantidad de pasillos que habían hecho y llegaron hasta otro cuarto donde había varias momias colgada, paradas y tumbadas en el suelo, de un montón de huesos que se encontraba en la esquina salió el peli-grisáceo para asustarlos pensando que se trataba de algún cliente

\- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Sakuma confundido al ver a sus compañeros ahí

\- ¿Por dónde se fueron los niños? – pregunto irritado el de orbes pardos mirando las profundas marcas que el muchachito le había dejado en la piel

\- No han pasado ningunos niños – respondió sorprendiendo al par de zombies, de la nada el pequeño de cabello largo se lanzó desde la parte de arriba del anfiteatro y le puso una cubeta en la cabeza a Taishi

\- S-Suéltame – trataba inútilmente de apartar al chico quien apretaba cada vez más la cubeta en su cabeza, retrocedió hasta que choco con una pared y la rompió

\- Eso le enseñara a no asustar a mi Ryuto – palmeo sus manos y se dirigió a donde había lanzado al mayor - ven – Marshall tomo la mano del castaño que había permanecido escondido y corrieron bajo la mirada inexpresiva de Hinata y Sakuma

\- Que alguien me saque de aquí – Taishi se trataba de quitar la cubeta de la cabeza, más pronto que tarde los otros dos se acercaron para ayudarlo a salir

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nanami caminaba por la escuela en compañía de Akadia, siendo que al parecer las mascotas de su negocio habían desaparecido, y a pesar de que el lugar estaba hasta el tope de gente, algunas clientas querían tomarse una fotografía con los gatitos

\- ¿Dónde se metieron? – se preguntaba con las manos en la cintura la castaña

\- Ni idea, ya buscamos por todos lados – rascaba su nuca confundida la peli-blanca – ni modo, hay que volver – le dijo a Akadia y ambas volvieron al negocio

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, en los baños del tercer piso, el cual tenía el acceso cerrado durante el festival, dos peli-negros estaban moderadamente ocupados con un problema menor

\- Te dije que no te quedaba – Miro Attakai a Masaki que lo había desnudado para tratar de ponerse el disfraz que le quedaba algo pequeño

\- No entiendo el porqué, si apenas soy unos centímetros más alto que tú – le sonrió y se acercó para darle un corto beso

\- ¿Me regresas el disfraz amor? – pregunto sonrojado

\- Quítamelo – sonrió ladino y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla, Attakai suspiro y se acercó a él para "quitarle" el disfraz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En otro lado de la escuela, el peli-azul se había detenido y tomo el rostro del más bajo para besarlo, quien lo empujo como pudo y se separó para limpiar sus labios

\- ¿Acaso no me vas a perdonar? – pregunto el de orbes avellana poniendo su mano en la cabeza del más bajo, irritándolo aún mas

\- No y ya déjame – trato de alejarse pero el peli-azul lo tomo de los pies para impedirle caminar

\- Perdóname Tetsu-chan – el más bajo continuo caminando arrastrando consigo al ex velocista – te estoy rogando, ¿acaso no significa nada?

\- Dímelo tú, te acostaste con Taishi – le restregó en la cara lo ocurrido, el peli-azul se levantó y lo abrazo por la cintura

\- Eso no significo nada para mí – acorralo al chico contra la pared – solo me importas tu – acerco sus labios a los del más bajo y poso un corto beso en sus labios – perdóname – Tetsuya desvió la mirada sonrojado

\- Tendrás que compensarlo – susurro, haciendo reír un poco al peli-azul quien lo abrazo después de varios días de no haberlo hecho

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día estaba terminando, Attakai llego a la cafetería donde estaban sus compañeras con Masaki, las chicas lo miraron un momento, notaron en su cuello varias marcas rojizas, lo mismo en el cuello del peli-negro

\- Ya me voy – les dijo tomando su mochila y la bolsa con su ropa – nos vemos el lunes

\- ¿No te cambiaras? – le pregunto curiosa Mei que terminaba de guardar los manteles

\- No, necesito lavar el disfraz – salió del salón tomando la mano de Masaki y dejando en las chicas un enorme sonrojo

* * *

 **Listo, ahí termina el capitulo de hoy :3**

 **_Attakai: *rueda los ojos* me gusto mas cuando lo hicimos en el disfraz de panque**

 ***sonrojada* y crees que a la gente le gusta saber tus intimidades?**

 **_Attakai: Deberían, ellas provocaron esto**

 ***rueda los ojos* bueno, antes de irnos y para que alguien mas tenga oportunidad de elegir de que ira el siguiente cap, dejaremos otra pregunta**

 **_Attakai: *tocando redoble en un tambor***

 **Gracias tsundere, y bueno, la pregunta es...**

 **_Attakai: ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene Bako escribiendo en la pagina?**

 **E-Esa no era la pregunta**

 **_Attakai: La que acierte elegirá tema para el siguiente capitulo. Saludos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holis :3 bueno, este sera un capitulo con algunas sorpresas y con temática de paseo, excursión o viaje... no se como se le podría llamar**

 **_Attakai: *comiendo chocolate* llámalo como sea, pero date prisa, aun tengo frió**

 **Ya voy tsundere... bueno, aquí esta el capitulo**

* * *

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Descanso en las aguas termales**

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

\- Ya me harte – se quejaba de nuevo el peli-negro de anteojos que iba sentado en la parte central del autobús, cruzado de brazos y siendo consentido por su querido oji-ámbar

\- Deja de quejarte – le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad sin dejar de sonreír – pasaremos el día juntos, ¿cuál es el problema? – pregunto sin quitar su sonrisa

\- ¿Qué cuál es el problema? – Lo miro seriamente – a quien diablos se le ocurre hacer una excursión cuando lleva días nevando – se quejó de nuevo y se encogió en su asiento por el frio que sentía

Los demás lo miraron y volvieron la vista a la ventana para seguir viendo la nieve caer, ese día Endou había despertado en plan "¿y si hacemos una excursión?" y sin mucha oposición por parte del resto, pidieron prestado el autobús de la escuela para poder ir a una villa donde había aguas termales en las que pudieran descansar después del cansado partido que habían tenido días anteriores a ese

En el autobús iba el equipo de soccer, o parte de, ya que muchos prefirieron quedarse en sus casas a dormir que ir a aventurarse en medio de la nada con Endou como guía, en el autobús más que nada abundaban las parejas, como Saku y Kiodu, quienes estaban de lo más acaramelados en la parte de atrás, la castaña se encontraba sentada en las piernas del estratega y lo acercaba por la nuca para hacer más duradero el ya de por si largo beso que se estaban dando.

Más adelante estaba el peli-azul recargando su hombro en su pequeño peli-negro quien se encontraba distraído por estar jugando en su PSP, al lado de esta pareja estaba Endou quien animadamente hablaba con Chiaki sobre videojuegos y otras cosas, en el asiento de atrás iban Mei y Fubuki, quien la abrazaba con fuerza después de haber cubierto a la chica con su suéter por el frio, Hinata hablaba con Taishi sobre una nueva broma para el par de peli-negros más bajos.

Shiokaze viajaba molesta junto a su hermano, ya que no la había dejado ir al lado de Hiroto, y el peli-rojo iba sentado en la parte de atrás con Lizzy, quien miraba divertida al peli-rojo deprimido a su lado, Yuzuha y Yuki dormían cubiertas por una manta que había llevado la castaña y atrás de ellas iba la siempre inseparable pareja de amigos que seguían tratando de declarar sus sentimientos a las dos jóvenes que dormían delante de ellos, pero lo que más sorprendía en ese lugar era la pareja que iba en el par de asientos contiguos al de Attakai y Masaki, donde estaban el peli-rojo con heterocromia sentado junto al yandere peli-negro que iba completamente encogido en su lugar con las piernas sobre el asiento y se abrazaba con fuerza, miro de reojo a Benjamín a su lado y recargo la cabeza en su cuello buscando la calidez del otro, haciendo que el de orbes celeste/verde se sonrojara y simplemente le acariciara el cabello

La situación es que ambos chicos habían iniciado ya un romance, pero no querían que aún se supiera la noticia ya que sus compañeros tenían la manía de burlarse de las nuevas parejas así que lo mantendrían en secreto hasta que decidieran que era el momento adecuado para revelarlo

Más pronto que tarde llegaron a la pequeña villa donde por culpa de la olvidadiza mente de Endou, no fueron reservadas las habitaciones, los chicos lo miraron con el aura oscurecida y el ceño fruncido, mientras tanto el portero se ocultaba atrás de la peli-blanca para que lo protegiera de la furia de sus queridos amigos

\- Chicos – les llamo Shiokaze que corría hacia donde sus fríos amigos seguían parados – encontramos donde quedarnos – les dijo la chiquilla, que se encamino por donde recién había llegado con los demás yendo detrás de ella

Una vez llegaron al lugar, notaron que era un sitio donde podías alquilar cabañas con aguas termales, cada cabaña era para alrededor de veinte personas, siendo que el tamaño era tremendamente grande, había 10 habitaciones con dos literas en cada una, por lo que no había problema en que entre todos se quedaran en ese sitio.

Entraron a una de las cabañas, era bastante acogedora, la chimenea ya estaba encendida por lo que el calor de esta se esparció rápidamente por el lugar, cada uno se fue a dejar sus pocas cosas que habían llevado y fueron a ver las aguas termales, divididas en dos partes, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas, además de que podían entrar a las aguas termales publicas dentro del lugar gratuitamente

\- ¡A nadar! – grito Masaki entrando a las aguas termales y lanzándose al agua, salpicando a todos los que entraban atrás de él

\- ¡Hey! Ten cuidado niño caramelo – le gritaron Hinata y Taishi molestos

\- De todas maneras se van a mojar, no le veo el problema – le dijo Attakai entrando al agua y dejándose hundir en esta para mojarse por completo

\- Se siente bien – menciono Fubuki entrando junto con los demás, y se relajaban en el agua del lugar

Por otro lado las chicas se encontraban ya en el agua, se podía escuchar como estaban riendo desde el otro lado, por lo que algunos se acercaron a la barda que las separaba para tratar de escuchar su conversación

\- Para mí Kidou – escucho el castaño que decía Saku

\- No, estas mal, para mi Hiroto – le trato de corregir Shiokaze

\- Chicas, no peleen, Fubuki – esta vez intervino Mei

Los chicos se preguntaban exactamente de que hablaban, siendo que habían llegado a mitad de la conversación, no comprendían bien de lo que iba

\- ¿Para qué pelean? – pregunto Yuzuha

\- La respuesta es más que obvia – les dijo Yuki sonriendo – obvio que Attakai y Tetsuya

\- Tienen razón, nadie como ese par – les apoyo Lizzy y de nuevo escucharon a las chicas reír

Sakuma y Genda se quedaron como de piedra al escuchar a las chicas decir eso, y miraron con una homicida aura a los más bajos que estaban del otro lado del lugar hablando con su respectiva pareja, volvieron la vista a la barda y se acercaron más para escuchar, sin pensar que estaban todos muy cerca, se abalanzaron más y terminaron por caerse, derribando la barda completamente sonrojados por ver a las chicas apenas envueltas en las toallas.

Se escucharon los gritos de las chicas hasta la cabaña, el peli-azul que hasta ese momento se había mantenido dentro leyendo, salió a ver lo que ocurría y observo a los chicos, flotando en el agua inconscientes y a las chicas arrinconadas envolviéndose por completo en las toallas antes de salir del agua y entrar a la cabaña

\- No preguntare nada – les dijo el de orbes zafiro antes de darse vuelta y regresar a su lectura

Después de lo ocurrido había pasado una hora, ya todos estaba adentro comiendo de lo más tranquilos, las chicas aun molestas y los jugadores novios de estas con un gran chichón en la cabeza

\- Gracias por la comida – dijo levantándose Yokaze – provecho – se retiró a la habitación donde dormiría para descansar dejando a los demás, quienes después de un rato se comenzaron a retirar a sus habitaciones

\- Perdón – se disculpaba de nuevo el peli-rojo caminando detrás de Shiokaze

\- ¿Qué se supone hacían escuchando lo que hablábamos? – le pregunto aun molesta la peli-azul

\- Nos dio curiosidad al escucharlas reír – le confeso sin mucha dificultad tomándola del brazo – no te enojes, solo dime de que hablaban

Shiokaze lo miro un momento, antes de volver la vista a los lados para asegurarse de que no viniera nadie y tomo el rostro del chico para besarlo, beso correspondido por el peli-rojo que la abrazo de la cintura y la aprisiono contra la pared y acaricio su cintura bajo la blusa que la chica llevaba en ese momento

\- Ejem – escucho a su lado, volvió la vista encontrándose con los helados ojos de su cuñado – interrumpo algo? – pregunto con inocencia Yokaze que salía del baño después de lavarse los dientes

\- Nada hermanito, pero me gustaría privacidad – le respondió su hermana, el peli-azul solo sonrió y posando tétricamente la mano en el hombro de Hiroto les dio las buenas noches antes de retirarse, quitandole al peli-rojo las ganas de pasar aquella noche en compañía de su linda novia

.

.

.

Kidou por otro lado se encontraba en el jardín que había afuera de la cabaña con la castaña bajo su cuerpo, la chica estaba completamente roja sintiendo como el de rastas acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, arqueo la espalda al sentir sus manos irrumpir bajo la falda que llevaba puesta, miro al chico quien compartía el sonrojo con ella, lo acerco del cuello y lo beso mientras las manos del chico seguían paseándose por su piel

.

.

.

Mei y Fubuki no eran la excepción, ambos se encontraban en el baño, el chico aprisionando a la chiquilla contra la puerta, disfrutando de los suspiros que soltaba la chica cuando mordía con suavidad su cuello, lentamente la fue despojando de la ropa y la cargo para llevarla a la regadera donde abrió la llave del agua para que no se escuchara lo que estaba por hacer, siguió arrebatándole suaves suspiros, dejando que se aferrara la chiquilla a su espalda y levantándola para recargarla en la pared de la ducha y empezar con su divertido juego

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Benjamín y Sorato se habían quedado en las aguas termales, los labios del peli-rojo se paseaban con libertad en el cuerpo del yandere que soltaba suspiro tras suspiro y se aferraba a la espalda del peli-rojo sonrojado

\- B-Ben – arqueo la espalda cuando el de ojos bicolor siguió bajando hasta su abdomen y estómago, le acaricio el cabello despacio mordiendo con fuerza su labio cuando el otro comenzó a frotarse contra él

Tomo el rostro de Benjamín completamente sonrojado, encontrando sus orbes cafés en los bicolor del peli-rojo, se acercó para robar un beso de los labios del muchacho, lentamente acortaron la distancia en tanto el chico con heterocromia lo tomaba de la cintura para empezar a cuando escucharon susurros, volvieron sonrojados la vista a la puerta y se encontraron con que Attakai y Masaki estaba observándolos desde esta junto con Tetsuya quien había olvidado su teléfono celular en el lugar, los chicos enrojecieron aún más cuando el de orbes aperlados les tomo una fotografía y salió corriendo junto con los otros dos

\- V-Vuelve aquí, duende de jardín – le grito Sorato y envolviéndose rápidamente en una toalla salió en busca de los que recién se habían ido

\- Supongo que será en otra ocasión – se dijo el peli-rojo así mismo dejándose hundir en el agua completamente decepcionado

* * *

 **Bien, y eso es todo *sonriendo***

 **_Attakai: Adoro arruinar los encuentros amorosos de los demás**

 **Eso lo se, es uno de tus disfrutes... y de Yokaze también**

 **_Attakai: Esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo y ahora les dejaremos la pregunta**

 **Recuerden que quien la responda podrá elegir sobre que ira el tema en el siguiente drible**

 **_Attakai: Y la pregunta es...**

 **¿En que historia apareció por primera vez el tsundere?**

 **_Attakai: Si siguen a esta loca desde que inicio lo sabrán, o por lo menos si han leído sus historias**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Saludos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holis :3 ... esta fue la idea que se me ocurrió por la noche**

 **_Attakai: *bosteza* y por la cual no pude dormir bien**

 **Lo lamento, bueno, aquí les dejare el nuevo capitulo y después le daré un par de aspirinas al tsundere para que se le quite el sueño**

 **_Attakai: mejor dame un chocolate, con eso se que quita todo**

 **Esta bien, pero primero vamos al cap.**

* * *

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Susto en Halloween**

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

La noche transcurría de lo más tranquila a pesar de ser noche de brujas, se podía ver a los niños de la ciudad, ir de un lado al otro disfrazados pidiendo dulces, y mientras eso pasaba en las calles, por otro lado, los jóvenes de Raimon se encontraban parados frente a una casa antigua, una enorme casa azul, la cual estaba alejada de todo a las afueras de la ciudad, se miraron entre sí para después mirar a quien les había sugerido que fueran a ese lugar.

\- ¿Y bien Endou? –lo miro Kidou que sostenía la mano de Saku

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Endou que no recordaba que había sido su idea

\- Tu nos trajiste aquí – se cruzó de brazos Kazemaru

\- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí hay que entrar – sugirió Attakai mirando indiferente el lugar

\- ¿Estás loco? – Pregunto asustado Masaki mirando el lugar y abrazándose a la espalda de Attakai como excusa para tocarle el trasero – y-yo tengo miedo – menciono sonrojado cerca de su oído, el más bajo supo de inmediato lo que quería y lo tomo de la mano

\- Hagan lo que quieran, Masaki y yo nos vamos – se llevó con la cara completamente roja a Masaki que lo seguía sonriendo

\- Ellos dos nunca se cansan – menciono Haruya divertido mirando a la parejita irse

\- Me recuerdan a alguien – comenzó a divagar Fuusuke mirando de reojo al peli-rojo y sonriendo levemente

Los demás vieron divertidos el sonrojo de Attakai mientras este se alejaba con su amado oji-ámbar hasta que ya no los pudieron ver más, volvieron la vista a la casa y escucharon un fuerte estruendo adentro, se miraron unos a los otros y retrocedieron un poco.

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos? – pregunto Tetsuya que era abrazado protectoramente por Kazemaru

\- No sé ustedes, pero yo no pienso entrar ahí – alego Sorato cerca de Benjamín – y no es porque tenga miedo, es solo porque no me quiero ensuciar – los demás lo miraron inexpresivos y suspiraron

\- Eres un cobarde – se atrevió a decir Mei abrazada al príncipe de hielo

\- Hagamos una cosa – hablo por fin Yokaze que se había mantenido en silencio mientras observaba – hagamos equipos, y los que salgan de ahí con un objeto que sea poco común le pondrán un castigo al resto – todos miraron al peli-azul y pensaron un momento antes de acceder a hacer lo que sugería

Al final los equipos quedaron divididos en tres, el primero era capitalizado por Yokaze, que se llevó consigo a Haruya y Suzuno y a Endou, pues pensaron que serviría por si algo los perseguía adentro, en el equipo 2 se encontraban Tetsuya, Kazemaru, Fubuki y Mei, y en el último equipo, iban Kidou con Saku y Sorato con Benjamín.

Una vez divididos los equipos acordaron que estarían adentro máximo dos horas, programaron sus teléfonos antes de que cada equipo buscara el modo de entrar a la casa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otro lado de la ciudad, Hiroto agradecía que su cuñado saliera con los demás y lo dejara a solas con la peli-azul, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían intimidad y necesitaba ya un poco de atención de parte de su querida novia, la chica se ausento un momento para traer algo de tomar para regresar un par de minutos después

\- Aquí tienes – le extendió un vaso con jugo de naranja y se sentó en sus piernas - ¿Qué quieres hacer Hiro? – pregunto melosamente en tanto jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

\- Sabes lo que quiero hacer – sonrió ladino al ver como el sonrojo en las mejillas de su novia aumentaba y la acerco un poco más de la cintura para besarla

El beso fue correspondido de inmediato por parte de la oji-zafiro que le regalaba al chico placenteros suspiros cuando este comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, el peli-rojo busco más contacto con la chica y lentamente fue subiendo la mano por debajo de su ropa, cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la casa

\- Usted está haciendo un acto no autorizado – se escuchó una voz a través de las bocinas que Yokaze tenía – le sugerimos que reconsidere lo que está a punto de hacer – la peli-azul escucho con atención la voz antes de fruncir el ceño

\- ¡Keiji! – Comenzó a gritar – ¡sé que eres tú!, ¿dónde estás?

\- No está autorizada para saber eso – dijo otra voz

\- Christian – la chica se molestó aún más y tomo la mano del peli-rojo para llevarlo a su habitación, en la cual ella pudo entras bien, pero al tratar de entrar el oji-esmeralda recibió una descarga eléctrica

\- No está autorizado para entrar ahí – repitió el de orbes miel por las bocinas, cansada la chica comenzó a buscar a ese par por toda la casa

\- ¡Cuando los encuentre me las pagaran! – amenazo revisando cada habitación

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El peli-negro de ojos ambarinos miraba sonriendo a su novio, el cual lo había llevado a su casa, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban y que su hermanita había salido con Nanami y Akadia, lo llevo directamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta, ansioso Masaki lo jalo de la muñeca y lo empujo a la cama para después acomodarse sobre él

\- ¿Ya te había dicho que te ves muy lindo sonrojado? – le pregunto sonriendo seductoramente

\- N-No – respondió sonrojado Attakai que mordió después con fuerza su labio, más exactamente cuándo Masaki metió las manos en su pantalón – M-Masaki – lo abrazo de la cintura y lo acerco para besarlo y después imitar lo que hacía el de orbes ámbar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El equipo número uno estaba entrando ya a la casa, para su suerte, habían encontrado una ventana abierta en la parte de atrás de la casa, que fue la que usaron para poder entrar, miraron alrededor y estaba todo completamente oscuro, no se veía que hubiera alguien ahí, se adentraron un poco más, siguiendo a Yokaze que parecía no caminar, el chico no hacia ni un solo ruido

\- Vengan – susurro en voz baja y llegaron a una extraña habitación – no toquen nada – les dijo el de orbes zafiro, el grito de una chica hizo que dieran un respingo hacia atrás, era un grito de Yuki, preocupado por su amiga, Endou comenzó a buscarla en esa habitación

\- Yuki – le llamo en voz baja mirando hacia todos lados, en la esquina vio una sombra, alumbro un poco con su celular y aquel objeto se movió deprisa, palideció cuando ya no vio la figura de la esquina y retrocedió hasta chocar con un florero que cayó al suelo rompiéndose

Pasos, se quedaron todos en silencio escuchando aquellos aterradores pasos que retumbaban en las paredes por el eco, miraron hacia todos lados y vieron cómo se abría una puerta, una figura enorme en medio de la oscuridad que era apenas distinguida por sus orbes rojos estremeció a los chicos, incluyendo al chico de hielo, volvieron la vista a Yokaze, pero notaron que ya no estaba, miraron con horror de nuevo aquella figura antes de salir corriendo gritando como niñas

Los gritos de los tres del equipo uno, alertaron al equipo dos, que retrocedió un poco, Mei retrocedió hasta chocar con una puerta que abrió sin querer, miro a Yuki retorciéndose en una camilla y a una extraña sombra a su lado con una herramienta de metal en la mano que tenía algo liquido escurriéndole, tranquilamente la chica cerro de nuevo la puerta y se acercó a su novio antes de desmayarse en sus brazos

\- ¡Mei! ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto sosteniéndola con fuerza, miraron de reojo la puerta abrirse y cargando a Mei, salieron corriendo de ese lugar

En otra parte de la casa, más específicamente el ático, el equipo tres estaba entrando por una pequeña abertura

\- Esto será muy fácil – sonrió Sorato caminando un poco para explorar el sitio

\- Ten cuidado Sora – le dijo Benjamín que caminaba despacio

\- Si, si – el chico le sonrió a su peli-rojo, antes de pisar una madera hueca por donde cayó al piso de abajo

\- Sorato – Benjamín se acercó preocupado para ver por donde se había caído el peli-negro, Kidou y Saku le siguieron y miraron el agujero por donde se había caído, el de ojos marrón señalo asustado una sombra detrás de ellos, con miedo volvieron la vista encontrándose con unos ojos verdes y unos afilados colmillos, con miedo se dejaron caer donde estaba Sorato, aplastándolo antes de jalarlo para correr fuera de ahí

\- ¿Ya se habrá ido? – preguntaba Endou asustado que se había encerrado con los otros dos en un armario para esconderse

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – se preguntaba el peli-rojo que se abrazaba a Suzuno

\- No lo sé idiota – le respondió el albino – no saldré y le preguntare, ¿oiga, usted es un asesino? ¿Un fantasma? ¿O algo similar? – le hablo con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Endou, los otros dos lo miraron como si fuera un idiota antes de suspirar

Por otro lado, el líder del grupo uno, se encontraba afuera de la casa jugando con una especie de bastón que había tomado mientras hablaba por teléfono con su hermana menor

\- Shio, por favor cálmate – le sugirió cuando encontró un momento de hablar

 _\- ¡¿Cómo me voy a calmar si no puedo tener un momento de paz con mi novio?! –_ Le gritaba desde el otro lado de la línea _\- ¿Qué debo hacer para que nos dejes tener una noche tranquila sin que dejes vigilantes?_

\- Si me sigues gritando te colgare – le amenazo el peli-azul divertido por lo molesta que estaba

 _\- No te atrevas a colgarme Yokaze que si no…_ \- no se escuchó más la voz de la chica pues el mayor corto la llamada y suspiro, miro hacia todos lados y noto que sus compañeros aun no salían de ese lugar, miro la hora en su reloj, era algo tarde, suspiro de nuevo y volvió a entrar a la casa sin dejar de jugar con el bastón que llevaba

Sorato era consentido por su novio cuando entraron a una habitación y se escondieron bajo una cama, y en esa misma habitación, pero dentro del armario se encontraban Saku y Kidou que abrazaba a esta con fuerza.

\- B-Ben – Sorato enrojeció cuando noto que la entrepierna del peli-rojo estaba cerca de su trasero, se mordió el labio sonrojado cuando Benjamín comenzó a meter sus manos bajo la ropa y palpaba cuidadosamente su miembro, sacando leves suspiros del peli-negro

\- ¿Qué hacen? – una inocente voz se escuchó a su lado, volvieron la vista viendo de nuevo aquellos ojitos verdes con los alargados colmillos que los miraba curioso, de inmediato ambos salieron de su escondite y salieron de la habitación seguidos por Kidou y Saku gritando de nuevo

Los pasos de nuevo se escucharon en aquel sitio, haciendo eco de nuevo, Tetsuya, Kazemaru, Fubuki y la aun inconsciente Mei se habían metido en el armario donde Endou y la parejita se habían metido anteriormente, completamente apretados vieron que se abrió la puerta, y vieron a Sorato empujando a sus tres acompañantes y cerrando la puerta de nuevo, se quedaron ahí un momento hasta que les llego la luz de la puerta abierta, esta vez era Yokaze quien los miraba sin decir nada, saco su teléfono y les tomo una fotografía

\- Aquí están – llamo el peli-azul, más pronto que tarde llegaron a su lado el pequeño Marshall, Yuzuha que jalaba a Yuki quien tenía un golpe en la cabeza y atrás de ellas un enorme chico de cabello verde musgo y fruncidos orbes rojos que los miraba molestos

\- ¿Qué están haciendo ahí? – de un tirón los saco a todos quienes de inmediato se ocultaron tras el chico de orbes zafiro

Después de unos minutos charlando con aquel extraño chico, descubrieron que Yuzuha y Yuki lo conocían de hace tiempo, que Marshall vivía con él, que el grito de Yuki fue porque se golpeó en la cabeza por una tabla, que cayó del techo, la cual el chico mayor a quien ya conocían como Saga, se encontraba reparando esta, Yuzuha tenía amarrada a Yuki porque no dejaba que le pusieran hielo y Marshall solo vagaba por la casa aburrido.

Decepcionados de que al final no fuese una casa abandonada, los chicos salieron del lugar algo decaídos, algunos aun con miedo pero todos en silencio mientras desde la puerta quienes habían estado todo el tiempo en la casa los miraban alejarse.

Yendo delante de ellos Yokaze seguía jugando con el bastón y pensando en lo que habrá echo su hermana para tratar de encontrar el escondite de Keiji y Christian que en realidad no estaban ahí, sino que le hablaban de forma inalámbrica

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Suzuno mirando el objeto que el chico llevaba en sus manos

\- Lo tome de la casa por accidente – respondió sin dejar de jugar con él

\- ¡Entonces nosotros ganamos! – Grito emocionado el peli-rojo y miro al resto – mañana tendrán su castigo – los señalo victorioso, sin embargo no le prestaron atención, simplemente siguieron caminando de regreso a sus casas – oigan, no me ignoren – les reclamo para después volver a caminar tras ellos

En la casa el pequeño peli-plateado buscaba por todos lados el objeto que el peli-azul se había llevado, suspiro y movió un poco el sillón para mirar si no estaba debajo de este

\- Olvídalo enano, desapareció – le respondió el mayor que bajaba al sótano con una pala

\- Lastima – suspiro el pequeño – tendremos que enterrarlo sin su bastón – siguió al mayor al sótano un poco decepcionado

\- Eso si aun queda lugar para él en el sótano, si no tendremos que volver al jardín - el peli-verde cerro la puerta del sótano la cual rechino hasta que se cerro por completo

* * *

 **Listo :3 hasta ahí el capitulo de hoy**

 **_Attakai: *comiendo chocolate* me gusto, fue divertido verlos correr como niñas**

 **Tu huiste con Masaki**

 **_Attakai: Tenia que complacer a Masaki, era una situación diferente**

 **Bueno, eso si :3 ... espero les haya gustado el capitulo, un saludo y nos leemos la siguiente.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holis :3 sigamos con historias random de nuestros amigos**

 **_Attakai: bueno, al menos escribes algo *leyendo***

 **Sip :3 bueno, vamos a ello**

* * *

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Game Over**

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

\- Dispara a la derecha – gritaba con cierta histeria el peli-rojo quien iba delante del resto, mirando a todos lados con temor de morir

La explosión de una bomba tras ellos los alerto y los obligo a avanzar más rápido, su objetivo era el refugio al otro lado del bosque, la noche iba cayendo lentamente, al llegar a la entrada del bosque miraron tras ellos la desolada ciudad

\- No miren atrás – indico Mau mirando a los pocos que quedaban – debemos llegar antes de que nos atrapen – dicho esto, comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, seguido de los soldados que seguían con él

La tranquilidad del sitio era abrumadora, el ruido más leve del sitio podría ser señal de mala suerte, por lo que al avanzar debían guardar extrema precaución, hasta ahora todo iba bien, habían avanzado la cuarta parte del lugar sin contratiempos, eso hasta que el castaño de la banda naranja disparo su arma por "accidente"

\- ¿Qué diablos? – Mau volvió la vista hacia el chico con nervios

\- ¿Estás loco? – le miro Tetsuya molesto – ahora sabrán donde estamos!

El ruido de los arbustos hizo que los regaños del de moña terminaran, asustados miraron salir de aquel sitio un montón de insectos de tamaño descomunal que volaban a toda velocidad hacia su dirección

\- Sepárense! – Ordeno el peli-rojo de ojos bicolor que comenzó a disparar mostrando su extraordinaria puntería

La orden del chico fue seguida, Goenji y Kazemaru se alejaron por un extraño camino a la derecha hasta perderse de vista, y hacia un camino por la izquierda se habían ido Tetsuya junto con Fudou y Nagumo quien fue el primero en huir, mientras que en el campo de batalla se habían quedado solo unos pocos

\- Dispara tonto! – Le grito el de anteojos a Endou quien se escondía tras él para usarlo como protección

\- Endou! Ayuda… - el grito de Kidou fue detenido pues uno de aquellos insectos le había atravesado el pecho con su gran aguijón

\- Kidou! Noo! – Endou salió de donde su escondite para correr al lado de su amigo que se desangraba lentamente

\- S…Sigue – le dijo el castaño de rastas que lentamente cerro los ojos y soplo su último aliento

\- Debemos seguir – Ordeno el chico de ojos bicolor que recargaba sus cartuchos para lo que les esperara más adelante

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto el moreno de ojos negros a su amigo quien intentaba establecer comunicación con el resto del equipo

\- No sirve – menciono Kazemaru molesto y miro a los alrededores

\- ¿tienes un mapa? - pregunto el rubio que exhausto se recargo en un árbol

\- Déjame ver - el de coleta azul se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a buscar entre lo que llevaba un mapa

Un extraño sonido los tenso un poco, un escalofrio recorrio su espalda despacio mientras levantaban los ojos, la vista de ambos chicos se opacó al ver una gran silueta frente a ellos y un grito escapo de sus labios antes de que aquello se abalanzará sobre ellos

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Dime que sabes a donde vamos – la voz del peli-rojo quien caminaba nervioso tras sus dos compañeros hacia poco eco por lo cerrado del sitio en el que andaban

\- ¿Cómo llegamos a esta cueva? – pregunto el castaño de mohicano que seguía a Tetsuya de cerca

\- Si seguimos por este camino deberemos llegar a una salida cerca del punto de reunión – decía el peli-negro que revisaba el mapa que llevaba consigo, tan distraído iba en eso que no noto el gran estanque de alquitrán que estaba frente a ellos, por lo que no tardaron en llegar a él y comenzaron a hundirse

\- ¿¡Qué diablos?! – grito Nagumo quien se retorcía con fuerza en un intento vano de liberarse

\- Maldición! Porque tuve que seguir al afeminado – grito Fudou quien hacía lo mismo que Nagumo

\- ¡¿A quién diablos le llamas así?! – grito Tetsuya quien molesto le disparo al castaño en el rostro, destrozándolo por completo antes de terminar de hundirse

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Estamos cerca – miraba el peli-rojo hacia todos lados para prevenir cualquier cosa que pudiera venir – no bajen la guardia

En su unidad solo Endou y Attakai seguían con vida, el primero sabía que era un tonto, mientras que el segundo era bueno, a sus espaldas un rugido descomunal los hizo volver la vista rápidamente, una bestia gigantesca y peluda que llevaba un collar con cráneos, de sus gigantescos ojos se desprendían llamas ardientes, y de sus dientes goteaba sangre, los tres miraron a la bestia y lentamente retrocedían, de reojo el refugio estaba a la vista

\- Hare algo, y cuando lo haga, correrán al refugio – el de anteojos los miro sonriendo, Mau retrocedió otro poco, Endou nervioso se mantenía con los ojos cerrados

El silencio reinaba en aquel sitio, el castaño abrió despacio los ojos solo para notar que quedaba solo frente a aquel monstruo y que sus amigos habían corrido hacia el refugio, abrieron la puerta de este y tras entrar, lo último que escucharon fue el desgarrador grito de su amigo siendo devorado…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso – se quejaba el castaño que se quitó los cascos y los puso sobre el teclado - me han traicionado - se tiro en el suelo haciendo una rabieta infantil frente a los ojos de todos.

\- Eras tu o nosotros – dijo divertido Attakai que recién cerraba el juego luego de haber guardado

\- Lo que hiciste fue sacrificarte por nosotros – le dijo Mau que sonreía tras haber guardado la partida – eres un héroe – sonrió al ver la torpe sonrisa de Endou en los labios – No puedo creer que se lo haya creído – pensó sonriendo y miro el caos en el sitio

La sala de computo de la escuela estaba repleta de alumnos, todos los que estaban jugando con ellos hacía apenas un momento, en el suelo Tetsuya golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a Fudou por haberlo llamado afeminado, y tras ellos dos Kazemaru quien intentaba alejar al pequeño de ojos aperlados del de mohicana.

Al otro lado del salón Kidou y Goenji discutían con Shion y Shiokaze quienes se quejaban porque no las habían dejado jugar

Nagumo se azotaba contra la mesa aun sin creer que había muerto de aquella forma tan estúpida.

El peli-negro y el peli-rojo se miraron por un momento y soltaron un agotador suspiro, necesitaban conseguir mejores jugadores para la siguiente partida.

* * *

 **Y con esto terminamos**

 **_Attakai: *riendo en el suelo* Endou es tan tonto que de verdad creería eso**

 **Lo se :3 bueno, es todo hasta aqui, nos leemos la siguiente**

 **_Attakai: Saludos**


End file.
